The present invention relates to an internal combustion fastener driving tool including a handle system that is coupled to and supports a drive system, a magazine, and a nose piece. The fastener driving system is operable through an internal combustion driven piston. The drive system includes a driver body which includes a piston housing in which a piston is slideably housed. A driving member is coupled to the piston. A combustion chamber is defined by the driver body, piston housing, and piston. The piston and driving member are axially arranged and configured within the piston housing to drive a fastener upon combustion of a metered amount of gaseous fuel in the combustion chamber.
A manual recycler for a detonating impact tool has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,379. An improved fastener driving system includes an improved manual recycler. The preferred manual recycler includes a pump system. The pump system includes an intake system, an exhaust system, a pump sleeve, a pump housing, and a piston housing. The pump sleeve sealably contacts the piston housing and defines a space around the piston housing. The pump housing is arranged and configured to move axially in the space that is defined by the pump sleeve. The pump housing moves along an axis of the pump sleeve and/or an axis of the pump housing. A compression spring axially biases the pump housing to extend from the space defined by the pump sleeve. In the preferred pump system, the intake system is arranged and configured for fluid communication with the combustion chamber and the exhaust system is arranged and configured for fluid communication with the defined space.
A preferred improved manual recycler includes one or more additional features not found in prior art manual recyclers. In a preferred embodiment, the manual recycler includes a linear cam system and a fuel valve. The linear cam system is arranged and configured to activate the fuel valve when the pump housing is compressed into the space. The fuel valve is arranged and configured to dispense a metered amount of gaseous fuel into the combustion chamber when activated.
In another embodiment the fastener driving system includes a preferred manual recycler that works in conjunction with a fuel metering system, which is arranged and configured to provide a metered amount of gaseous fuel. A preferred fuel metering system includes a port for receiving gaseous fuel that is defined by the tool, a regulator that is in fluid communication with the port, and a shuttle valve. A preferred shuttle valve includes a metering chamber housing, a metering chamber defined by the metering chamber housing, a combustion check valve, and one gating valve. The metering chamber and gating valve are arranged and configured to provide a synchronous fluid communication between the metering chamber and combustion chamber, or between the metering chamber and the regulator. The combustion check valve is arranged and configured to prevent fluid flow from the combustion chamber to the metering chamber.
In another preferred embodiment, the improved manual recycler works in conjunction with a trigger, which, preferably, is coupled to the pump system. The trigger is arranged and configured to activate an ignition circuit when the pump housing is compressed into the space and the trigger is actuated.